Blades with holes and various shapes and profiles are known. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,459 assigned to American Radiator & Standard Sanitary Corporation. The '459 patent describes a balanced pressure rotor vane with spaced apertures to reduce the differential of pressure exerted on opposite sides of the vanes thereby reducing stresses exerted on the vanes.